What Do We Have Here
by ayka
Summary: he found her, now he is going to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: i own none of the characters.

Title: What do we have here (crappy title i know, but i'll come up with a better one later on)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I hate this feeling.

The feeling of nothingness.

The feeling of abandonment.

The feeling of being worthless.

The feeling of…

I'm not quite sure how to describe it anymore.

Over and over in my head I keep trying to remember why I feel this way.

But try as I might, I can't seem to remember.

I don't even know what it is I'm trying to remember.

All I really know is that I want to get out.

It's so dark in here.

How long have I been in here?

Is anyone missing me?

Should there be someone missing me?

Again, I can't remember.

Why am I here?

It so dark in here.

Not a single speck of light.

Light?

Do I want to see light again?

Yes.

Of course I do.

It will mean getting out of here.

But who put me in here in the first place?

And why?

Is anyone trying to find me?

If there is, why haven't they found me yet?

Maybe no one knows I'm gone.

Yeah, that has to be it.

Or maybe…maybe no one cares.

I don't know what to think anymore.

It's just so dark…

Wait…there's someone out there.

I can hear them.

They are moving something out of there way.

It's the door above me that I couldn't reach.

Can it be…?

Has someone finally come for me?

I see light.

But it hurts my eyes so much, that I cover them up with my hands.

Someone is now standing above me.

Someone large.

Large enough to block the light.

I can't make him out.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Was all I heard.

Then he reached down and grabbed me.

The light still hurts, so I keep my eyes shut tight.

But I no longer care.

I'm out of the dark place.

And with that I go to sleep in my rescuer's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I next wake up, I find myself in the backseat of a jeep.

It's dark right now.

But not the kind of dark I was in earlier.

It was the night sky filled with stars and the moon.

I breathe in deeply, enjoying the fresh air.

Then I look towards the driver.

My rescuer.

He's big with long blonde hair.

From what I can tell from his backside, he looks scary.

But I don't care.

He is my rescuer.

He doesn't seem to notice that I'm awake.

I make the choice of going up front to join him.

He looks at me in total surprise for a moment.

Then returns to driving.

I was right he is scary.

Again I don't care.

He is my rescuer.

"Thank you," I tell him in a small, raspy voice.

Wow, I can still speak and it hurts just a bit.

Again he looks at me in surprise.

I wonder why?

Is it because I'm not scared of him.

Why should I be?

He rescued me.

Then a look of understanding crosses his face and he smiles.

That smile should scare me, but it doesn't.

"Ya don't remember me, do ya frail?"

I look at him and study him.

But nothing clicks.

"No," I still say in a small voice, "should I?"

But he just smiles and shakes his head.

"How long have ya been in that hole, frail?"

"I don't know."

He doesn't really seem to care.

"Oh well. Ya out of there now. And that's all that matters."

I stay quite for a moment.

He's right.

Sleeps claims me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Well, if it ain't my lucky day.

First, I find an old jeep while out in the desert.

After getting the thing started, I start to drive off.

But the wind shifts and a famliar scent comes my way.

I ignore it, believing it to be a trick of the mind and keep on driving.

The wind blows just a little harder and that scent is still in the air.

I pull over to the side just to make sure it ain't a trick of my mind.

I took in one deep breath.

I can't believe it.

The scent is real.

But why the frail is all the way out here, I don't have a clue.

And on the top of the that, I don't smell the runt or any of the others around.

Should I leave her out here and forget all about it or go grab her?

Ahh, who i'm I kidding.

I follow the scent further into the desert.

The scent stops at some old bunker below me.

I quickly destroy the chains that were keeping the door locked.

I looked down and began searching the dark interior of the room and found for what I came for.

She was filthy looking and it seemed that she hasn't been fed in days.

And she was scared.

Something I have never seen in her eyes since I first met her with the runt.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Then I reached down and grabed her.

She shuts her eyes tight from the light and holds on to me like her life depended on it.

I walk back to the jeep and once arriving there I notice that the frail fell asleep.

I laid her in the back seat and I head on my way with a passenger in the back.

It's already dark when I feel her waking up.

I hear her taking in a deep breath and next thing I know she is up front with me.

This surprises me and I turn toward her for a moment, then went back to driving.

After a moment she breaks the silence.

"Thank you," again this surprises me and I look towards her for a minute or two before going back to driving.

I expected to hear her yelling at me to let her go and that the runt well come and kick my ass for kidnapping her.

But didn't hear none of that.

Then I just rememebered the state I found her in.

I can't help but let a big smile cross my face.

"Ya don't rememeber me, do ya frail," I ask her.

She looks at me as if she is studying me.

"No, should I," she asks me.

I don't respond to the that.

I just smiled and shake my head.

"How long have you been in that hole frail," I ask her.

"I don't know," she answers me back.

"Oh well. Ya out of there now. And that's all that matters," I tell her.

She doesn't respond to that.

I look back towards her and see that she silently agrees when a very small smile graces her face.

She then closes her eyes as sleep claims her once again.

I keep on driving and I can't help but smile yet again as a thought crosses my mind.

She doesn't rememeber a thing.

That means she doesn't remember the runt or any of the others.

I look at her sleeping form, and notice how small and very frail she looks and made a decison.

She is mine and no one is going to take her away from me.


End file.
